<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cookies and poems and rocks and flowers and baseball bats by HEROMARI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652213">cookies and poems and rocks and flowers and baseball bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEROMARI/pseuds/HEROMARI'>HEROMARI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Touch Mari, Lolicon, Multi, Shotacon, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:39:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEROMARI/pseuds/HEROMARI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari loves all of her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mari/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cookies and poems and rocks and flowers and baseball bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>before you write a hate comment...sit there and ask yourself. "why did i click on this thing that i obviously dislike?" then go drink a gallon of water and pee your pants</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It might have started with Hero, looking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari had always had a crush on him, from the moment they first met. As they grew older, she was still attracted to him, but perhaps in a different way. They were looking through some of his old family photos when she saw a picture of him, in a bubble bath, looking up at the camera with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me keep this,” Mari squealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way. This thing is so embarrassing...I don’t even know why my parents took a picture of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Mari could see why she’d take a picture. She’d take a picture to capture that moment, those years where Hero was so small and weak and cute and unknowing. She loved the handsome young man he’d grown into, with a deeper voice and longer limbs and a beard that he had to start shaving. But that image, that moment, that was someone completely different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone Mari wished she could see again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When speaking about her conscious mind, however, it definitely started with Sunny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her parents reprimanded her when she was younger, although not too harshly, about how close she was to Sunny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give him some space,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should start doing a few things on his own,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would suggest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We should look into getting you your own room,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they would ponder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mari didn’t want to give him space. She wanted to hold him close and never let him go. She didn’t want to let him do things on his own. She wanted him to depend on her, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. And she definitely didn’t want to get her own room, because she wanted him to be steps away from her bed so that he could climb into it whenever he was scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari conformed to some of her parents’ wishes, letting Sunny find his own friends and hobbies, but she eventually convinced her parents that sharing a bedroom wasn’t that bad. She liked watching him sleep, touching him gently in places that could still be deemed innocent. Whenever he needed to cry, or to vent, their room was the first place he went to, and Mari was always there to comfort him. But, best of all, he often got changed there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started doing it less as they got older, slipping into the bathroom, but Mari could still catch him if she was sneaky enough. She’d catch more glimpses of his scrawny chest, his cute butt, and if she was really sneaky, really lucky—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, she tried not to look down there too hard. She tried to remind herself that it was her brother.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kel, on the other hand, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kel was a ball of energy. He wasn’t like Sunny, he didn’t need coddling. Instead, Mari liked to tease him. He was like his brother, easily embarrassed and a target for pretty girls. Kel probably had a crush on Aubrey, Mari realized that, but Mari still had the upper hand simply by having the allure of an older girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari liked to hold Kel in her lap, tell him how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was getting, wearing a loose blouse so that he could easily feel the outline of her growing breasts. She liked to do it without a bra sometimes, when she could get away with it, so that he could see her nipples poking through and catch him staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re growing up so fast, Kel,” she recalled saying—he must have been about ten. “We’re all growing up fast, though, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m definitely growing the fastest, though...!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I think so, too. But do you think I’m growing at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kel’s eyes went straight to her breasts. She wondered if he ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> got turned on by her, if he did what she hoped he was doing once he was alone. “...Maybe a little.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Basil was, objectively, the perfect boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari had no problems with Kel being so energetic, but she sometimes wished he was more of a pushover. Sunny had all of that and more, and he was so easy to access, sleeping in the same room with her, but Basil was shy </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mari had none of the residual guilt over him being her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And he was the least likely to tell.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Basil was the first one she really did anything to. It was a picnic for just the two of them, in their secret clearing near the playground. They hardly ever hung out alone, because Sunny was normally around at the very least, so Basil seemed a bit anxious. However, Mari easily calmed him down, stuffing him with sandwiches and juice and sweets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were down to the last piece of watermelon, which Mari had sliced into neat chunks. She had purposefully left a rather small one for last, as it made what she was about to do much easier. She speared it with a fork, then held it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want it, Basil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she expected, he responded, “You can have it, Mari!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We can share it,” she decided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned in confusion, and she popped the watermelon piece into her mouth. It easily fell apart on her tongue, it was so small and ripe, and so there wasn’t a lot of mess when she leaned down and kissed Basil on the mouth. He opened his mouth, squealing, but didn’t pull away from her. When Mari finished, pulling back from him, a dribble of pale pink watermelon juice was running down his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basil licked his lips, then flushed even deeper, as if he suddenly realized the implications. “Ah...mm, yeah...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s a bit more, if you’d like another taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari kept kissing him, long after the taste of watermelon had disappeared from her tongue.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Aubrey was a bit of a curveball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari had been so sure that it was boys she had an eye for, cute boys that she could tease and play with. But, without realizing it, she’d come to like Aubrey a little more than she’d expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They already bonded a bit, being the only girls in their friend group. That often led them to be paired off in situations that called for it, with the most noticeable example being the beach. When they went off into the dressing rooms, Kel, Hero, Sunny, and Basil went off to the men’s room, while Aubrey and Mari went into the women’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari had taken Aubrey into a changing stall—Aubrey had insisted that getting on her new swimsuit by herself would be impossible. Mari sat down on the bench in the changing room as Aubrey slipped out of her sundress, and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing a training bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute, Aubrey,” Mari chirped, surprising herself with her own interest. “That training bra. When did you start wearing those?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, maybe a month ago...but I don’t like them,” Aubrey said, puffing her cheeks out. “I hate growing boobs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari laughed. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they’re weird! And Kel keeps on snapping my bra strap...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari wanted to see that. Why did she want to see that? Why was watching them, kids, doing such </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, so desirable for her? Even worse, why did she want to ask Aubrey to... “They can’t be that weird. Take off the training bra, I’ll have a look! Doctor Mari to the rescue!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aubrey seemed unsure of herself, and Mari contemplated playing it off as a joke, but the training bra had to come off anyway for Aubrey’s swimsuit. So, Aubrey took off the training bra, and exposed her little chest to Mari’s hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how Mari wanted to taste them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were so tiny. They’d hardly formed a mound of any sort, and her nipples were still so small, although noticeably hard. Mari reached forwards, her hands brushing over them in a way that was far more than casual. Aubrey barely reacted; had she not reached the point, yet, where her breasts were sensitive to touch?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mari would wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not weird at all, Aubrey,” Mari said, rather quietly. “They’re very cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well...you think so? I guess that’s...they’re okay...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than okay. They’re—they’re very nice, Aubrey.” Mari choked in the middle of her sentence. She couldn’t stop staring, she had to look away, or get Aubrey to— “Let’s get this swimsuit on you, alright?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: @her_o_mari</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>